Voice
by Mom Rules
Summary: Summary: Ella no tenia voz, él quería escucharla, pero ella nunca hablaba, hasta que él le dijo que deseaba matarla. -¿Quieres que la maté Sasuke-kun? -


Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es lo único que me pertenece.

Fic type: Oneshot ... seis páginas

Pairing: SasuSaku

Advertencias: AU (Universo alternativo), violencia, homicidio y lenguaje vulgar. . .

Aclaraciones: Las escenas estan divididas por los puntos, las palabras en cursivas son diálogos de tal persona. Los que sean fans de Karin no lo lean.

Summary: Ella no tenia voz, él quería escucharla, pero ella nunca hablaba, hasta que él le dijo que deseaba matarla.

—¿Quieres que la maté Sasuke-kun? —

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Voice **

.

.

.

Sakura lo miraba sentada en su banco, lo observaba sonriendo, aunque nunca era demostrativo cuando estaba con esa chica, él era alguien diferente, mostrando sus emociones sin miedo a nada. Sakura se sentía bien con su mirada, con su sonrisa, no le importa que él no estuviera con ella.

Porque él era feliz

Según ella.

.

.

.

.

Caminaba despacio rumbo a su casa, a su linda casa, escuchó unos pasos apresurados, sonrió sin mirar atrás y sin darse la vuelta.

—¿Nunca vas a esperarme? — Cuestionó el azabache que se posicionó al lado de ella, algo agitado. Sakura sonrió.

Luego de un silenció intenso, él dejó escapar sus pensamientos por su boca.

—Me gustaría poder escuchar tu voz. — Exclamó algo melancólico, pero con su mirada neutra. Ella detuvo el paso y él también.

—Realmente me gustaría escuchar tu voz. — Repitió mirandola fijamente, ella sonrió más pero ni una sílaba salió. Ella comenzó a caminar de nuevo, él la siguió en silencio con la angustia escondida detrás de su sonrisa.

Ella no se daba cuenta pero

Él no era feliz sin la voz de ella.

.

.

.

.

Estaba acostado en su cama mirando el techo pensando en como podía ser la voz de su mejor amiga ya que nunca la había escuchado. La madre de ella había dicho que ella antes hablaba pero luego del misterioso homicidio de su mejor amiga Ino, ella simplemente había dejado de hablar. Y entonces se habían mudado a la ciudad, y ahí la había conocido, él quería escuchar su voz, quería oírla, ella era muy bonita por ende pensaba que su voz también lo seria pero de los cuatro años que llevaban de amigos, nunca la había escuchado.

Y él realmente necesitaba de su voz.

Su celular sonó y vio en la pantalla la llamada entrante de su novia, sonrió, él adoraba a esa pelirroja.

—Hola. — Contestó.

Él nunca se dio cuenta

Que esa llamada seria

El inicio del horror

.

.

.

.

Ella intentaba olvidar lo que había pasado, matar a su mejor amiga no había sido del todo bueno, pero llego el punto en que se cansó, tomó el cuchillo y la corto en pedacitos.

Suspiró, como auto castigo se prohibió hablar, se quito la voz. Se sentía culpable, pero algo en su mente gritó -ella se lo buscó-. Sonrió, su mente tenía razón, esa perra se lo merecía. Quería olvidar el tema, asi que despejó sus pensamientos y Sasuke apareció. Una sonrisa sincera surco sus labios, no lo quería admitir pero realmente lo amaba, él era el dueño de su corazón, no le importaba hacer cualquier cosa por él.

El timbre sonó, se levantó y miró por el balcón, Sasuke estaba abajo en el pórtico de su casa, él iba de un lado a otro con desesperación, la sonrisa de su cara se esfumó. Bajo corriendo por las escaleras, llegó hasta la puerta y la abrió, con la mirada le preguntó ¿què te pasó?.

—Me dejó. — Pronunció el azabache, había rencor en sus ojos había decepción. Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿cómo pudo dejarlo? Se cuestionó.

—Dice que hay alguien más. — Finalizó, agachando la mirada, apretando sus puños. Ella se hizo a un lado y lo dejo pasar, en silencio hasta la habitación caminaron.

—Yo... yo... — Intentaba decir Sasuke con impotencia, sentado en la cama de ella. —Yo quiero matarla, yo lo di todo por ella. — Decía con dolor.

Ella se levantó de la silla y se acercó, se puso de cuclillas, lo miró. Él levantó la mirada, sin entender la sonrisa de ella.

—_¿Quieres que la maté Sasuke-kun? — _Preguntó ella con su sonrisa de niña buena y sus hermosos ojos jade, él se sorprendió, ella estaba hablando, esa era su voz.

Su dulce y preciada Voz.

Cautivado y olvidando el rencor, tomó su cara entre sus manos y la beso, despacio al inicio, para luego morder su labio y saborear de el amor. La acercó hasta él, el beso profundizó, mezclando su sabor, en la que en la guerra de lenguas él ganó.

Se separó de ella, la observó tan bonita, tan dulce y maldita. Sonrió, ella era su verdadero amor, lo único que le faltaba era su voz, y la consiguió, ella hablo por él y solo por él.

—Siéntate y abre tus piernas para mi. — Ordenó. Ella asintió, se sentó rodeando la cintura de él con sus piernas. La atrajo más hacia él y sus sexos hicieron fricción.

Esa noche ellos hicieron el amor

.

.

.

.

Estaba escuchando música, era de madrugada y sus padres se habían ido, tenia pensado salir y beber para olvidar que ayer había roto con Sasuke pero decidió quedarse en casa, sus amigas se habían ido mucho antes y no la habían esperado, así que se quedó y ese fue su mayor error.

Se encerró en su cuarto a mirar una revista, bostezo, el sueño la estaba atrapando, sintió una mano en su hombro y se asustó. Se levantó de la cama y lo vio.

—Hola Karin.

—¿Sasuke què haces aquí? — Preguntó ella entre sorprendida y asustada. Sasuke sonrió y se acercó.

—Te has convertido en un fastidio. — Le susurró, la pelirroja no entendió y lo miró extrañada. — Sígueme. — Salió de la habitación y lentamente camino hacia la sala, Karin estaba inmóvil muy confundida, pero luego de unos segundos reaccionó y lo siguió.

Cuando llegó a la sala vio a Sasuke sentado en una silla cerca de la puerta principal, Karin se acercó un poco más.

—Sasuke ¿què sucede? — Cuestionó. Sasuke sonrió tan cínico, ella nunca lo había visto así. Y tampoco se percató de que Sakura estaba escondida entre las sombras con una Katana entre sus manos, se posicionó atras de Karin en silencio y empezó su canción.

_Mi mirada oscurecida_

_Mis ojos afilar_

_En mi mente el pensamiento_

_Ha de dominar_

_Entre el silencio voy a entrar_

_Sin que tus ojos me lleguen a captar. _

_Todos tus suspiros los voy agarrar_

Comenzó a cantar, sin expresión alguna, Karin se dio vuelta, la observó cantando con un hermoso vestido blanco y con la Katana en sus manos, antes de que pudiera gritar, Sakura con la Katana la atacó y su brazo derecho cortó.

_Cuidado con el filo_

_Cuidado con la oscuridad_

_Que tus ojos voy a hacer llorar_

_No lamento ni tu suspirar_

_Porque al fin en mis manos te voy atar_

_No importa tus intentos de escapar_

_Entre las sombras te voy atrapar_

_Y con mi afilado Chokuto te voy a marcar_

Karin cayó al piso y con dolor comenzó a gritar, Sakura se acercó, se colocó encima, tomó su lengua y se la cortó. Sasuke sonreía, disfrutando los gemidos de terror y dolor. Sakura se levantó, y la observó, Karin lloraba sumida en el dolor pero trató de pararse, Sakura la empujó y su pierta destrozó, con la Katana afilada y la sangre derrama cantó.

_Oh amado rojo perlado entre mis manos_

_De tu dulce pecado_

_Por más que intentes nadie te ha salvado_

_Sé que has tocado _

_A mi niño con tus manos_

_Y te devuelvo el dolor que le has provocado_

Karin miró a Sasuke, él ya no sonreía la miraba como si ella fuera nada, más lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. Sakura se acercó a él y lo beso, él le correspondió profundizando su amor, se separaron y Sakura le dio la Katana, Sasuke se levantó y con la Katana en mano cantó.

Cuidado con el filo

Cuidado con la oscuridad

Que tus ojos voy a hacer llorar

No lamento ni tu suspirar

Porque al fin en mis manos te voy atar

No importa tus intentos de escapar

Entre las sombras te voy atrapar

Y con mi afilado Chokuto te voy a marcar

Finalizó y apretando con fuerza la Katana en el pecho se la clavo, las lágrimas dejaron de caer, Karin dejo de respirar. Ella había muerto, ella había lastimado el corazón de Sasuke y ellos se estaban vengando.

—Hay que limpiar la evidencia que nos delate y nos vamos. — Exclamó Sasuke tranquilo, saco la Katana del pecho de Karin y la colocó en su hombro sin llegar a mancharse. — Hmp, fue fácil.

—_Sí, fue sencillo. Ella no es la gran cosa. — _Murmuró Sakura con una sonrisa calida pero siniestra.

.

.

.

.

El asesinato de Karin había corrido como rumor por la cuidad, pero nunca encontraron al asesino o a los asesinos, así que los policías cerraron el caso.

Sakura y Sasuke ahora estaba juntos iban de la mano siempre uno al lado del otro, él pasaba por ella y hacían el recorrido juntos hasta el colegio, se besaban, se abrazaban, se reían.

Cuando estaban solos ellos hablan de todo, planeaban su futuro y eran personas completamente normales, pero al estar con otros ellos pagaban su pequeña condena.

.

.

.

.

Dejaron el cuerpo

Y los dos sonrieron

Tomados de la mano

A su vida volvieron

A pesar de que los dos

Perdieron la voz

Ante la sociedad era silencio

Ante ellos era amor

Y sus pronunciar se armaban de valor.

.

.

.

.

**Fin **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Am, hola (? Bueno es medio satánico, podría decirse, no estoy segura, sinceramente ando muy colapsada con el colegio y me están haciendo leer libros de represión y torturas -cosas feas-! Y hoy de la nada leyendo uno de los libros del cole, me salió esto de la mente y Chan los escribí en hora y media._

_No estoy segura si hay falta de ortografías, porque no lo revise jajaja, así que si hay gomen.n ! Igual trate de escribirlo lo mejor que pude._

_Quiero aclarar que no soy Anti-Karin, me cae bien, me desespera cuando hace boludeces pero bueno, después me río con ella y sus peleas con mi amado Suigetzu! No quería ponerla a ella pero no encontraba otro personaje jejeje así que quedo ella ! Pobre jaja, bueno ojalá les halla gustado, sin más me despido._

_¿Reviews?_

Ja ne!


End file.
